Valentine
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: The InuYasha crew is in 3rd grade (they’re all little chibis! It’s Valentine’s Day, and it seems that everyone has someone special. But Kagome notices one person who’s all alone… [NarKag] :D One-shot


A/N: Here's my Valentine's Day present to everyone – an adorable little Naraku/Kagome fanfic! I've been feeling like crap all day, but I still feel well enough to give something back to all those who reviewed my other fanfics, and of course all of my friends who've stayed there for me. Thank you so much, everyone! I hope you find this as adorable and sweet as I did. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It belongs to it's rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi!

Summery: The InuYasha crew is in 3rd grade (they're all little chibis)! It's Valentine's Day, and it seems that everyone has someone. But Kagome notices one person who's all alone… NarKag

_Heavenly Faye-Faye proudly presents…_

Valentine

The classroom was buzzing with excitement as the teacher once again entered the room. It was Valentine's Day and almost everyone was yearning to pass out their cards to one another. The teacher walked to the front of the room, clearing her throat.

"Okay, kids, settle down. I have to finish grading some papers, so you can all pass out your Valentine's and talk quietly to each other. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, Ms. Heavenly!" The children said in unison. As soon as the teacher sat at her desk, everyone was running around to other desks to give out Valentines. Kagome was the last one to get up from her desk, her hands full with cards. Of course, little Kagome noticed right away that only one person remained seated – Naraku Onigumo. He was just sitting there, scribbling something on a piece of paper. _'Why doesn't he get up? I know he has friends…'_

She decided to walk over there later, after she finished passing out her cards. About ten minutes later, after she finished passing them out, she noticed his desk was vacant, all but the piece of paper he was writing on. She looked around the classroom at the other kids, who were all talking to one another.

Kagura was sharing a donut with Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kanna were exchanging candy, Sango was lecturing Miroku about something, Rin and Kohaku were chatting, and Kikyo was sweet-talking InuYasha into trying some pocky. _'It seems like everybody has somebody special…' _Kagome thought sadly. The young girl was smart, nice, pretty, and had lots of friends, but she didn't have anybody special.

That's when she noticed that Naraku had come over to her desk with a piece of pocky in his mouth. "Do you want some pocky?" He stretched his arm out to her, the red box in his hand.

"Thank you," Kagome blushed as she took the box from him. Naraku took a seat beside her, removing the piece from his mouth. He looked at her and smirked a little.

"I know how you feel…" Naraku said, drifting his attention to the window. "I know what it's like to be lonely."

"But don't you have any friends?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but most of them are in other classes, and I only have my two sisters in here." He turned his attention back to her, chewing on the pocky stick again.

"Then why are you lonely?" Kagome took another piece from the box as well, watching him.

"Because people just don't like me…" Naraku turned his head the other way again. A small blush formed when he felt Kagome take hold of his hand. Naraku turned back to her, only to see her smile warmly at him.

"But I like you," Kagome passed the box of pocky to him with her other hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you lonely now?"

Naraku leaned his head on hers a bit, thinking for a moment. "No…" He took the box from Kagome and put a piece in his mouth.

"Hey, I thought you were sharing!"

Naraku just smirked at her and passed the box back as she spoke. "I hope we become really good friends, Naraku." Kagome put another piece of the sugar-loaded treat in her mouth and smiled.

'_So do I…'_

Owari…

A/N: So, was it cute:D Sorry this wasn't put up yesterday. My mother made me get off the computer around 11:35 last night – I had trouble sleeping and couldn't get up to load this here this morning… By the way, I might put a cute chibi Naraku/Kagome pic up on Into the Spiders Nest (www.iy. Illict Love (the link is on ItSN), and maybe some Naraku websites if I finish it. I'll tell you guys where it is on my bio when I finish drawing and putting it up. Please review! If you don't, you'll make chibi Naraku sad…

Naraku: No it won't. It was out of character.

HFF: That was because it was when you were a cute little chibi kid, Naraku. Of course it's not like the you today.

Naraku: Well, if people don't review, than I will be sad…how can you people not review a story about a chibi version of Kagome and I? Even though I'm not evil in it… :(

HFF: There, there, Naraku. You're much more evil in my other fics. Please leave a review – it would make my day. :) Now just push the button on the left that says 'go'…HAHAHAHAHAHA! You've fallen into my trap! Now you HAVE to review! Just kidding. But hey, that was fun… See ya!


End file.
